Unworthy of My Prince
by irishmirkwoodprincess
Summary: Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are all searching for Merry and Pippin after the Uruk-Hai captured them. Meanwhile, Aragorn is trying to prove himself worthy of Legolas to King Thranduil. Will the King of Mirkwood let him wed the one he loves? Legolas has a dirty little secret that could tear him and Aragorn apart for good. Legolas/Aragorn slash.
1. Boromir's Death

**A.N **- I hate Author's notes so they won't be in every chapter and if they are there they will be important. This story contains Legolas/Aragorn slash, which is male with male, so if you are against that kind of stuff do not read. There may also be eventual M PREG but i haven't decided on that yet.

**DISCLAIMER** - All characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien and will follow the movie timeline which belongs to Peter Jackson.

-Legolas-

The hobbits are missing. After Gimli, Aragorn and I had sent Boromir off in a boat after he had been shot with three enemy arrows and had fallen in battle Aragorn had told us that the Uruk-Hai had taken the hobbits and we were their only hopes.

********flashback**********

I sat there and watched Aragorn cry over the dead body of his best friend. I wanted to run to him and comfort him but I couldn't because Gimli was standing right there and we hadn't found away to tell him about our relationship yet. When Aragorn stood up and walked over to us he said that he wanted to send Boromir off in a good way. The boat was the best way any of us could think of. After we all said good-bye to the first fallen member of the fellowship, if you could even call it that anymore since we more or less failed, Gimli voiced what we were all thinking. "I wonder who will be the next to fall?" Aragorn and I looked at each other and he replied "Nobody else will die while I still draw breathe. We have two hobbits who we can no longer help and two that will need our help. We must go after Merry and Pippin." With that we left.

*****End Flashback*****

-Aragorn-

Boromir was dead. His best friend had dies in battle. All I wanted to do was go to Legolas and cry in his arms but I had to keep my emotions under control for two reasons, one, Gimli was there and he had yet to find out about our relationship, and two, half of the hobbits moved closer to death with each second we delayed saving them. I told the other two we had to travel lightly and swiftly as Uruk's don't need to stop for rest or foods that would already set us back enough.

Already I had let almost every member of the fellowship down. I had not been there to save Gandalf. Or Boromir. Or Merry. Or Pippin. I had failed to protect Frodo. Sam had left with frodo without me knowing. Legolas and gimli were the only two I had yet to disappoint; and they were the two I was with. I have no idea how I am going to be king if I cannot even lead a small number of people across the land. Elladan had been right all those years ago.

*****flashback******

Elladan and Elrohir were sitting in the bedroom they shared as Estel was walking past the door. Their conversation sounded important so Estel stopped to listen to it being the young, sneaky half elf that he was. They were talking about him. "Estel will make a great king of men one day if he remains this committed to his studies of men. King Arathorn would have been proud to see how good of a man his son had become" said Elrohir. Estel was confused but he put aside his worries and listened to the rest of the conversation. "I think not my brother. While Estel is like a second brother to me I do not think him capable of becoming king" Elladan replied.  
"Do explain why brother as I can see no reason why he should fail. You should not doubt him."  
"I do not doubt his heart, only his leadership skills." Estel heard them coming towards the door so left quickly. He thanked the Valar for being half elf as without his elven agility he would not have escaped his twin brothers.

*****End flashback*****

Once Elrond had been explained to me that I was actually Aragorn and the heir of Isilduir, I have doubted myself just like Elladan. That is why I never confronted him; because I knew in my heart he was right and that I would rise to nothing. It appears I now have reason to doubt myself.

Enough dwelling on past thoughts, I have a task to complete. I have to insure the hobbits are alive and well. If I don't do it for them, I have to do it for my own sanity. I have to find them. Then I won't be completely useless to the King of Mirkwood and he will let me marry his only son and heir. I need to prove myself to him.

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - **Sadly I do not own LOTR. That belongs to J.R.R Tolkien

-Gimli-

We have been running cross country for 3 days now! Can you believe it? Three days. We are about to enter Rohan tracking the two hobbits and we haven't even seen them once. For all we know they could be long dead. Of course I wish to find them but I do not dare to hope they are alive and well. They were kidnapped by an orc pack. There is little hope for them now.

I am glad the elf is here. I can't tolerate him but he is what is currently keeping Aragorn sane, and we need him sane. The two don't realize I know about their little relationship but they underestimate the smarts of dwarves. I have known about their relationship for a while now.

*****Flashback*****

It was the second night the fellowship had spent in the Mines of Moria. I still had seen no sign that my cousin had perished along with the rest of the dwarves in the battle with the goblins. Aragorn was on first watch and I was to be on after him. I woke a few moments ago but tried to get what rest I could, so I decided to wait until Aragorn told me it was my turn. He obviously wasn't aware I was awake. He sat talking to himself. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it just so happened I did.  
"Why don't you have enough courage to tell your love that their father forbad your relationship? Elladan was right, you are a failure. If your love is so pure and true why are you hiding this?" Aragorn muttered into the night. I knew it. The boy was love sick. He missed Arwen and was regretting leaving her to accompany Frodo. I did not see why Lord Elrond was against the two, but then again he was an elf and an elven mind worked in a weird way. "Legolas' father should see we both love each other and that we want to be together but he is blind to it." Aragorn loved Legolas? And Legolas loved him back? Now that was unexpected. Aragorn sighed and started to walk towards me. I faked sleep so he would not know his secret confession had been overheard.

*****End flashback*****

I chuckled at the memory. Aragorn came over to me and asked "What amuses you so, Gimli?"  
"Just some memory of a man confessing his love into the dark," I reply, "and how I overheard it when I wasn't supposed to."

-Aragorn-

Gimli was being very secretive lately. He was constantly looking at Legolas or me and smiling when he thought nobody was looking, or he would put some distance between himself and us. Now with this comment it made me wonder if he was oblivious to our relationship or if he knew more than he was telling us. Was it possible he heard my muttering to myself in the mines? No, of course he didn't. I had woken him seconds later so he hadn't heard. He must be talking about someone else. I was just being paranoid.

I was letting myself get distracted again. I had to find the hobbits, but with Legolas so close it was hard not to let my mind wander. The way he ran in such a graceful fashion and the way his hair would flutter out behind him if the wind was blowing towards us. He was just so beautiful and he was mine, for now anyway. He would learn of my betrothal to Arwen soon and would definitely leave me. Or if she did do as I said and went into the West with her kin, his father would still be there to separate us. But now was not the time for such worries. I had to find the hobbits before it was too late.  
"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" I call out to him as he has better sight than me or Gimli and he is slightly ahead of us. "The Uruks turned north-east. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard," he replies. "Saruman," I had my suspicions he was behind this but when it proves true, it still comes as a shock.  
"We must keep moving. We are gaining on them and we cannot falter now" I tell the others. Then we head off one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Lotr. That belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien****

A.N - I love Thranduil but I had to make him really mean in this fic.

-Thranduil-

Word had just came back to me that my son had joined the quest to destroy the ring of power, forged in the fires of Mount Doom by the dark lord Sauron. This I would not have cared for, as it would give him a chance to prove himself worthy of succeeding me in the ruling of Mirkwood, but I am also told that Aragorn is part of this so called fellowship. I thought I had made my opinions clear to that man on his last visit to Mirkwood.

*****Flashback*****

"King Thranduil, I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time before I head back to Rivendell," asked a nervous, young Estel, "concerning your son, Legolas."  
"Of course you may Estel. Is everything fine between the two of you I hope," replied the king. He knew that Estel was actually Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor, even if he didn't know it himself and he needed everything to be good between Estel and Legolas if they were both to rule their own kingdoms some day.  
"Well, actually, I was wondering if, with your permission obviously, I could ask Legolas to… well, ask him to… marry me." This was not the kind of relationship Thranduil wanted between this man and his son.  
"You are asking my permission if you can propose to my son?" the king was bewildered at the request. Aragorn nodded slowly. "Well, listen carefully, boy. I want my son to get married more than anything, but not to you. You are nothing more than a boy. You have done naught to prove yourself worthy of marrying Legolas. The only way I would consider allowing you to ask such a bold question again is if you rid every corner of Middle Earth of orcs and goblins and any other evil that dwells here. So no, you may not ask my son such a disrespectful question." Aragorn looked depressed at this answer but that didn't change the king's decision. "Oh, and one more thing, Legolas must never know of this conversation. Nor should anyone else for that matter." With that the king walked away.

*****End flashback*****

Thranduil knew that Aragorn could not reach these demands. That was the reason he made them in the first place. He wanted his son to marry a female elf and have little elf children. He wanted his family's rule of Mirkwood to continue. He needed it to continue. Is it really such a big deal to ask of his son? Thranduil knew that male elves could get pregnant but that was rare and it was only a small chance the baby or father survived the pregnancy. Thranduil could not lose his son because a man wanted him. Legolas was the only family he had left. He couldn't lose him as well.

-Aragorn-

We had arrived in Fangorn Forest to find that the hobbits were well and were being taken care of and that Gandalf wasn't dead. Spirits were high all around. We could finally have a good sleep. I was lying on the ground in the forest beside Legolas. Gimli and Gandalf had gone off for a 'catch up' conversation as they had called it. Neither he nor I were sleeping but we weren't talking either. We lay in silence before Legolas turned to me and asked "Why have you been so distant with me Aragorn? You have barely said a word to me since you were last in Mirkwood. Have I done anything to upset you?" why did he have to blame it on himself? I needed to find a way out of this without making him suspicious. "My mind has been troubled lately love. I am sorry if I am distant for that is not my intent." Then Legolas kissed me. It felt so good.

**Sorry but I had to stop it there! Let's just say neither got much sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own lotr. that belongs to J.R.R. TOLKIEN**

A.N - i know this is a short chapter but i wrote it at quarter to 5 in the morning with no coffee.

**CHAPTER 4**

-Legolas-

Aragorn has been so distant with me since the quest began. I wish I had someone to talk to about it but nobody else knows of our relationship except for Arwen. The only reason for that is because she wanted Aragorn for herself and would not stop pursuing him until she was provided with a valid reason to stop. So we revealed to her what we had kept secret for over a millennium in hope that she would calm down and be reasonable. I still think of her reaction every day.

*****flashback*****

"So Arwen, you see why I cannot be with you. My heart belongs to another and you deserve someone who loves you back. I would not make you happy for I would be unhappy if anything other than friendship was to happen between us." Aragorn had been talking to her for a long time now, explaining the situation.  
He and I both hated Arwen simply because she was a spoilt little bitch who always got what she asked for. Just because everyone thought her more beautiful than anything they had ever laid eyes upon, she thought she should be worship be everyone. We just hoped she would accept this news and not try to make a bigger deal out of it.  
"Why didn't you just say so love? Why didn't you just tell me that you were being lied to by this other elf, which is male if I may point out? Can't you see that he is lying to you? You claim to love him and he claims to love you, so why does he insist on keeping your love for one another secret?" Arwen replied.  
"I do it because my father expects me to produce an heir to the throne of Mirkwood and if he found out that I was in love with a male he would surely be furious." I say to that horrid bitch. With that she turned and left the room.

*****end flashback*****

I have never told another soul the real reason why I needed Aragorn to keep this a secret for me. Male elves could sometimes get pregnant and I was one of those elves so providing an heir to the thrones of Mirkwood and Gondor would not prove to be a problem. The reason I needed him to keep it a secret was because I knew of something that only one other knew of. The one thing that would tear us apart if our relationship should become public information and that thing was what we were going towards now.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR. That genius creation belongs to JRR Tolkien. **

-Legolas-

The day had come. I had been dreading this day for a while now. We had reached Edoras. I would have to go into Meduseld and come face to face with Eowyn. I have been trying to find excuses to put this off for days, but everything I suggested Aragorn deemed unimportant. So now the time is finally here. Now I have to come face to face with my betrothed with the man I love in the same room.

-Aragorn-

Gandalf was currently trying to free King Théoden from the spell Saruman had put on him. I notice a woman trying to run to him so I grab her arm and tell her to wait. Then she completely freezes. Now that is unexpected. I thought she would at least try to get free. Then I notice the reason she has froze. Her eyes are locked with the eyes of a certain elf. My elf. I can understand why she is unable to look away from his beauty, it is known to all he is beautiful like his father. While his father is like a cold, sharp beauty like the moon, Legolas has a beauty more like the sun. His warm smile and bright eyes. It is more comforting and welcoming than that of his father. But what I don't understand is why he is looking back at her. Jealously flares up inside of he and I harden my expression.

I notice that Gandalf has successfully healed Théoden so I give the lady's arm a little tug, mentally telling her to go to her continue her course to the king and I won't try to stop her this time. She comes out of her trance and runs towards the king. I look at Legolas, trying to catch his eye but he is still looking at her. I will have to ask him about it later. Suddenly Théoden recognizes the woman as Eowyn, his niece. Maybe that is why Legolas can't take his eyes off her. He must know of her position and feels her would be better with her than with me because she is already in the royal family, whereas I will amount to nothing.

-Eowyn-

I run into the room and the first thing I notice is my uncle. I run to him but some man grabs my arm. I turn to see who this is but half way around I notice him. I have seen him once before when I was but a teenager. He hadn't changed at all. Legolas, my betrothed. Why is he here? Worst of all how will I tell him that I don't want to marry him? Sure he is beautiful but the week we spent together when I was younger was great made me see him as a friend, not a husband. The one who grabbed me tugs my arm and I run to my uncle. I push Legolas to the back of my mind for the moment.

-Legolas-several hours later-

I hear a knock on my door. I go to answer it hoping it is anyone but Aragorn or Eowyn. I come face to face with Aragorn as I open the door. He walks straight past me. I notice the angry look on his face. I shut the door and turn to him. "What troubles you so my love?" I say. He turns towards me and says with such anger "I saw you. Looking at her as if I wasn't even there. You love her. Have I been nothing but a toy for you to play with until you got bored?"

I am shocked at this. I know he is talking about Eowyn but I cannot believe he would so easily doubt my love for him. "You are my only love. I fell nothing towards Eowyn. I meet her once before. That is why I was looking at her," I reply to him, not bothering to disguise the hurt in my voice. Before he can answer then is a knock on the door. I go to answer it but the second I delay proves deadly. Aragorn reaches the door before I do and I hear her voice. "Oh umm…. Hello. Is Legolas there? I need to speak with him." Eowyn says to him.  
"May I ask what about, fair lady?" Aragorn replies. If you knew him like I did you would be able to detect the anger in his voice. Then I hear the words that shatter my world. "I need to speak to him about our marriage."

**A.N. - I know I haven't updated in a while but the serious lack of reviews means I have no motivation to keep writing. Anyway sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Legolas-

I rest my right hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He is unbelievably still. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his shoulders I could swear it was but a statue of my love I was leaning on. I stop thinking about that for a moment and turn to Eowyn. "Lady Eowyn, I realize that this is a topic that needs discussing but I will have to ask you to wait until tomorrow," I say to her "Aragorn and I have some things to talk over that cannot wait." Eowyn falls silent for a few seconds as if trying to process what I am saying. After the awkward silence she briefly nods and walks away down the corridor. I pull Aragorn back from the door and close it. When I turn to face him he doesn't seem to know we are alone.

I lead him towards the bed and sit him down. I sit beside him and place my hand on his cheek. "Aragorn, love, you need to come back to me. Come back to me Aragorn." I repeat myself for over ten minutes. He does not seem to notice my presence at all.

-Aragorn-

_About our marriage. _Maybe he had heard her wrong. Legolas didn't have another. Legolas was his, and he was Legolas's. Apart from Arwen but she was sailing to the Undying Lands. She hardly mattered. Aragorn repeated the sentence in his head trying to find another possible explanation. He couldn't. Maybe Lady Eowyn was lying. No, that couldn't be true. Legolas had responding, telling her that the topic needed addressing. So he was definitely going to marry this woman.

I come out of a trance like state and realize I am alone with Legolas. I turn to him and cannot contain my anger anymore. I jump from the bed and yell "LIAR! First you tell me I am the only one you love and you have no feelings for that woman and then she comes to your door and tells me you are to marry her? Don't even try to lie and tell me she is making it all up because you told her that you would talk about!" Legolas looks taken aback by my outburst but he had it coming. I do not pity him. Once he realizes I have stopped yelling he reaches for my hand. I pull back, as if he will burn me if I touch him. I just cannot stand the thought of touching him after what he did to me.

"I owe you an explanation Aragorn," Legolas says, with a genuine hurt in his eyes.

"No way. What made you realize that?" I reply coldly.

"It was not my intent to hurt you. You see, long ago when I was a little elfling my father and I travelled to Rohan. My father quickly made friends with the king at the time and from then on he remained close to the ruling family. The years went on and we would visit Rohan more than any other kingdom. My father travelled there every time one of the kings passed away. I would sometimes accompany him. He always said he liked King Théoden's brother the most so when he had heard of his death he came here. He was insistent that I accompany him. At first I did not know why but when we arrived he told me I was to become friends with Eomer and Eowyn. What I did not know until the journey back to Mirkwood was that my father had made a promise to King Théoden. He swore that when she was of age we were to be married. I am truly sorry I did not tell you earlier Aragorn. I truly am."

That is a lot of information to take in. Legolas was betrothed. I turn to him and ask "Do you remember the first time we meet Legolas?"  
"Of course I do Aragorn. You were living in Rivendell at the time with Lord Elrond, the twins and Lady Arwen. I stayed for 6 months and by the end of that time I knew I wanted to spend my life with you and only you." Legolas replies. I am already playing our final conversation of that time in my head. The last thing is heard Legolas say to me before he travelled back to his kingdom was a simple "I love you. My heart will never belong to another know that I know you." I don't realize until I feel Legolas's hand on my face that I am crying.

"You told me that I was the only one that had your heart. If that was true you would at least have told me about Eowyn instead if hiding it like some dirty secret. I need to leave. I need to be alone." I get up from the bed and head towards the door. Just as I place my hand on the door knob I hear Legolas whisper "I am sorry" and I pause for a second. It takes all my power not to run to him. I open the door and walk to my bedroom. I lie on the bed and cry. I don't know how long for. I could have been minutes or hours. All I know is that it hurts, because despite what he has done to me I still love him.


End file.
